HookUp
by PerennialOutlander
Summary: I thought I deserved some love on Valentine's...


**Hook-Up**

* * *

I'd thought I'd try a self-insert fic. It may look as if I actually do that quite often, but this is a pure one. A bit of drabble…

* * *

It was one of those nights. She knew she wasn't going to get anything done; she was too excited about skipping class the next day to get concert tickets. Imagine! A real-live J-ROCK concert! 

Maybe she was slipping up a bit. Come on, _Enya _was playing in her headphones as she sat at one of the computers in the computer lab of her dormitory.

It was English, at least…

* * *

He bit his pen-end again. The girl in the corner was busy tapping away in the most alluring way. And no, she couldn't be! She was ghost-drumming, bopping her head away to the music in her headphones. God, didn't she know that there were people in the world that wanted to study? 

Okay, maybe he wasn't really studying. Searching for the latest news on Underworld: Evolution wasn't _really_ any sort of studying. Fuck it; he could say it was for a comparison of Japanese mythology in cinema to the western mythology.

* * *

Was he looking at her? She was doing one of her chair-swivels again and the corner of her eye caught his. It was a little weird. But she supposed everybody got bored once in a while and had to look around. 

Although what she did wasn't look around. She wanted to look at other people's lives. And that was difficult when you stated you were a hater of gossip. Goddess, things were BORING tonight.

He does remind her of someone. Like an animé character. His features just screamed "hot".

Where the hell did that come from?

* * *

_Now_ she was trying to concentrate? What about him? She had caught his attention completely when he had glanced at her fully and she had returned his stare. Now what was he supposed to do? 

She looked English. At least, her skin was the colour of ivory, and her hair had a red-blonde tint in it. He crunched down on the pen-end.

Should he talk to her? What about? She might not even be English, or her English could be so bad that they wouldn't be able to communicate.

Maybe Japanese would be worth a shot?

* * *

That movie had made her all soppy and the music was just making it worse. She wanted to crawl into her dorm-room wardrobe and curl up and cry. For maybe a second or two. She knew it wouldn't work really, just a passing fancy. Why did it have to be Valentine's Day that day? 

She didn't even celebrate it. It was a stupid American holiday, what did it have to do with her?

She would have liked it if one of the boys had looked at her today with more than a sidelong glance. She sighed. Maybe she should get a piercing while she was here. Or a tattoo. Maybe they sold artificial pain; god knows they had everything else.

Why was he still looking at her? Was she really that ugly?

* * *

He saw her see him watching her. He shot back to the screen. What the hell? Pictures of friggin passports with Japanese characters! Maybe he should try reading them… 

Wait, she just tapped the table in a staccato five. She cursed something at the screen, and then clicked the mouse angrily. Her mouth set in an angry line.

She was cute that way.

He glanced at the clock. Shit, it was nearly midnight! What the fuck was he still doing in there? He passed a hand over his hair, ruffling the spikes. He was tired.

But it was more interesting watching her.

* * *

Okay, she decided. She would see how this music channel would work out. But it wasn't cheering her up. Where was the Zombie when you needed them? Can this stupid headphone even go louder without exploding, she wondered. 

She didn't think she wanted to try. They were damn expensive.

Damn it, she was agitated about skipping class.

Fuck, now he's in my head. Could she stop thinking about him for once since she broke up with him last December?

Why does everything always come to that ball of lead in her mind? She sighed… she took a quick look around and saw that it was only the staring dude left.

Wonder what he's looking at?

* * *

She looked his way. He saw her eyes on him. He wasn't concentrating on anything anymore. 

When was she going to leave? She was going to be exhausted tomorrow. Or nearly today. He glanced at the computer clock. It read twenty to twelve.

I wonder what she's like…

* * *

Damn fucking it, this was not making her feel better. Wait, SOaD was playing! Maybe… come on guys, she moaned inside her head. You're all I got going with him. Ooh, nice beat. An image sparked in her brain. 

Kissing. In the elevator. No cameras. Jazzing in the corner. The song playing in the corner.

She shook it from her head. It wasn't going to happen. Not here, in Japan, on a scholarship.

God, he was delicious… she blushed.

He has the most amazing eyes…

* * *

She looked morose all of a sudden. Great, SOAD was playing. Just what I needed. He sighed. She probably hates things like that. 

But she was drumming just now…maybe she is into that type of thing. He wanted to find out.

Fuck, she was packing up!

* * *

I had had it. Nothing was going to make my night, day, whatever Valentine's Day had in store for me. I sighed again as I unplugged the headphone cord and began winding it up. Fuck this connection, it's so slow!

* * *

Great, try not to make as if you're going to follow her. Just act casual. Maybe just hurry it a little. No, wait! Yes, her computer was shutting down at a snail's pace. He sighed in relief. Now, how was he going to make as if he wasn't going to follow her, if had to unplug his own headphones? Just switch it off slowly. Yes! She can't see the suddenly black screen! Just wait a little…

* * *

Took its effing time. She stood up and stretched. Her other web companion was still busy as she pushed the door open. The cold hit her and she shuddered, feeling a physical chill dash up and down her spine. 

Maybe supper would be a good idea. She hadn't eaten since that udon with her flat mate.

She pushed the button to go up on the elevator and stood on her tiptoes, waiting, her arms folded around her.

She heard it ping its arrival and waited impatiently for the door to open.

* * *

Shit, I'm going to miss her, he thought as he heard the elevator sound its arrival. He pulled the plug, leaving the headphone cord to dangle at his knees. 

"Hold the elevator!" he called out to her.

* * *

She heard him call out. She pushed the button to hold it while she waited for him to get in. he sprinted in, twisting in the air to face the door.

* * *

He breathed an inward sigh of relief. Yes…

* * *

She pushed the button for floor seven. She hated being in the middle of the building, but that's how she was arranged. She jumped. His fingers brushed hers as she pulled back.

* * *

He didn't mean to touch her. He glanced away quickly, looking at the face of his watch. Three minutes to go before Valentine's Day was over. He raked a hand through his hair again, messing up the spikes.

* * *

Cute, mussed up hair. I like.

* * *

What now? Two minutes. He glanced at her quickly and caught the end of a tear as it seeped away back into her eye. 

Should he?

* * *

Great, another fucking lonely valentine's day come and gone. She felt the tears try to fall but she pushed them back. She felt the elevator jolt, and her heart leapt at the sudden stop. What's wrong now? Make my day perfect, why don't you? She felt a warm hand grip hers. Her heart leapt into her throat. His other hand had stopped the elevator. 

What was he doing?

* * *

What was he doing? He didn't know, his heart thudded at the loss of control of his actions. 

Her hand was cold. Her fingers were like ice. And she suddenly looked scared…

* * *

What is he doing?

* * *

He moved forward.

* * *

"Hey," she heard him whisper. She looked up. The light caught his hair, reflecting her inner feeling.

* * *

What am I doing?

* * *

"Hey," she said back to him.

* * *

His lips caught hers. She tasted warm, like hot chocolate. She melted.

* * *

He tasted like rain. Pure water, hot as blood. She fell into him.

* * *

The shock of her against him, it was like heaven. He wanted her to feel good again.

* * *

She wanted to taste him more. But then, it hit her. The kiss, what was it? A spontaneous spark, a fling… she pulled back for breath.

* * *

No, don't go. He looked at her feelings, cracked in her eyes. Does it hurt that much?

* * *

She rushed at the elevator panel, pressing the exit button frantically. They were already on her floor. She fell quiet, what does it matter? He wants me… she felt his hand in hers. She looked at him.

* * *

"Do you know valentine's is over?" he asked her. Why did he say that? It felt needed, she was looking pained. She shook her head.

* * *

"No, I didn't."

* * *

Perfect English. Was it going to come true?

* * *

"Today. Tomorrow. Now," he promised. Her smile was small.

* * *

"I won't hurt you. Even if you hurt me."

* * *

"Are you saying you…like me?"

* * *

"I think something much more." He leaned forward, bending his head down to hers.

* * *

She raised her lips to his. She still felt them when she went to bed alone that night.

* * *

He dreamt of silver that night.

* * *

She dreamt of triangles.

* * *

THE END 

I thought I deserved some love tonight…


End file.
